Carbon black can be added to plastic molding resins to improve weathering resistance of articles molded from the resins. The carbon black acts to block or absorb ultraviolet rays. However, impact resistance and elongation are adversely affected by incorporation of carbon black into polyamide molding resins and it is desirable to treat polyamide/carbon black blends to overcome the deterioration in these properties.